


roommates

by jeonghanluvr



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Astronomy, Cuddles, Fluff, JiHan, M/M, Roommates, Stars, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghanluvr/pseuds/jeonghanluvr
Summary: wherein jeonghan can’t sleep in his own bed.





	roommates

**Author's Note:**

> JIHAN ARE MOST LIKELY ROOMMATES AND ITS ALL IVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT LATELY SO HERES A SOFT ONE SHOT BECAUSE I COULDN’T HELP MYSELF

joshua watched stars dance on his ceiling. bright sparkles of white light that moved slowly, calmly, relaxing him while he drifted off to sleep under the watchful gaze of cassiopeia and ursa minor.

unfortunately, joshua had not yet begun to hear the light snoring (that was actually more similar to heavy breathing) from the bed less than ten feet to his right. joshua knew it was cheesy and lame and maybe even a tad bit of an issue, but he found it hard to fall asleep without jeonghan making his peaceful slumber known.

but before joshua could ask if the other boy was feeling alright, he was brought out of his thoughts by jeonghan's soft voice, smooth like hot herbal tea with honey on a chilly morning in late autumn, soothing and warm and filling joshua's stomach with butterflies.

"joshujiii," the elder whined. "i can't sleeeeep." joshua could imagine the pout that most likely decorated the others face right then. however, he refused to look at jeonghan, staring upward and counting the number of stars in andromeda.

"what do you want me to do about it, jeonghan?" joshua asked, faking annoyance when all he really wanted was the other by his side, forever.

"the bed is making my back hurt, it's uncomfyyy." joshua couldn't see jeonghan, but he knew the boy was looking at him.

"and how do you propose we fix that?" joshua let the corners of his lips curl into a soft smile, knowing jeonghan's reply before he heard it.

"your bed is so much softer and more comfortable, _and_ it's big enough for two!" jeonghan persuaded his roommate, even if joshua didn't need much persuading.

"jeonghan, i've told you a million times: our beds are exactly the same." joshua tried his best to hold in his giggles at jeonghan's exaggerated response.

"yahhh shua! yours is different, its better! i swear on my life!" jeonghan argued, his tone shifting from whiny to agitated.

"whatever you say." joshua relented, rolling to face jeonghan while shifting to the far side of the bed, patting the open half to show the other boy it was free.

jeonghan stepped up from his bed, smiling gently with half closed eyes, hugging a pillow like his plane was crashing and it was the only parachute left.

he laid across from joshua, their bodies facing inward, staring at each other in comfortable silence. this was joshua's favorite thing. when he could feel jeonghan's gentle breath tickling his nose, see his beautiful attributes up close. joshua loved jeonghan, every part of him, whether it was his slightly nasally voice, or his unusually manly broad shoulders that contrasted with his delicate and dainty facial features, or his average sized (but small in comparison to joshua's) hands with odd hyper extending fingers that joshua loved to hold, or even his silky short brown hair that joshua enjoyed running his fingers through to soothe himself and relax.

and of course his eyes. the way they looked perpetually tired and a little drowsy, despite being wide and round. and the way they sparkled when their gazes met. in their close proximity, joshua could see the same stars that were on his ceiling in jeonghan's rich, chocolate brown eyes.

little did he know jeonghan was thinking the same thing about joshua's own deep coffee colored eyes, tender and considerate and twinkling when he talked about his passions.

jeonghan scooted closer to joshua, and they both somehow ended up on their backs, watching the constellations above move in lethargic circles.

joshua, noticing the way jeonghan's eyes searched the ceiling as if he was looking for something specific, practically read his roommate's mind. "that one over there is libra." jeonghan beamed while joshua pointed to the edge of the projection, over by jeonghan's abandoned bed. "and this one over here is capricornus." he pointed to nearly right above them, just a bit over to the left.

jeonghan frowned at that, and joshua wondered if he'd said something wrong.

"why are they so far apart?" he questioned, his expression showing something akin to disappointment but with hints of mischief hidden away.

"because that's just how they are." joshua was a tad confused but decided to play along with jeonghan's slightly brainless questions out of pure adoration of his roommate.

"i bet they don't want to be so far apart, so why are they on opposite sides?" jeonghan persisted, determined to get an answer out of the american.

"because that was just where they ended up, when humans connected them and gave them names and all that shit." joshua didn't know what jeonghan was getting at here.

"why doesn't libra just move closer to capricornus?" jeonghan grinned while joshua laughed, finally understanding.

there was more comfortable silence before jeonghan giggled, rolling over to wrap his arms around joshua while the latter did the same to him. soon, the elder had his head resting on joshua while all their limbs were interwoven.

"comfortable now?" joshua lowered his voice to fit the intimate moment, hugging jeonghan tighter.

"very." the other responded before dozing off like before, this time inside his roommate's embrace.

it wasn't long before joshua once again heard the ever so familiar noisy, yet easing breath from the man laying on him. to joshua, that sound was more beautiful than a chorus of angels.

joshua still felt jeonghan's head in the space between his shoulder and jaw, the elder's chin resting on his collarbone, weight of his body on the left side of joshua while their arms remained tangled together. listening to the boys delicate breathing and trying to match his breaths, joshua felt a warm feeling appear in his heart, stomach doing somersaults as he realized just how much he cared for the boy intertwined in his arms.

feeling jeonghan's soft hair brushing his chest and left hand resting lightly on his shoulder, joshua, breath taken away at the beautiful boy on top of him, couldn't help but mumble a quiet, "i love you."

joshua smiled, thinking jeonghan was asleep, until he heard a muffled "i love you too." in response, before the brunet's loud yet calming breaths returned, beginning to lull joshua into slumber.

cheeks dusted red and a million thoughts racing through his mind, joshua could only focus on one thing: the man in his arms.

_he really was the best roommate a guy could ask for._

**Author's Note:**

> if u didn't get the constellation thing jeonghans zodiac sign is a libra and joshua's is a capricorn.
> 
> okay that’s all my twitter is @heavenlyjh if you wanna be mutuals have a nice day :)


End file.
